


The Proud Father

by peggin



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggin/pseuds/peggin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend had challenged me to write a somewhat schmoopy Brian/Justin post-series finale fic that included Gus as part of the story. Gus doesn't actually appear in the story, but he is an important part of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proud Father

**Author's Note:**

> Between 2004 and 2007, I wrote a number of short QAF fics on livejournal, and I've decided I want to post them here. I wrote this one in November 2005.

Life with Brian can be a real roller coaster ride. You can go through all the highs and lows of life in just a matter of minutes. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

Take last night.

Brian was coming in for the weekend, and I couldn't wait to see him. Between problems popping up at Kinnetik and my current starving-artist lifestyle with a bank account balance to match, we hadn't been able to see each other in nearly three months. I'd spent the whole day anxious to see him, excited that he'd be there soon, and frustrated that it wasn't nearly soon enough, not to mention horny as hell.

I guess he was as anxious as I was, because just as I was getting ready to leave for the airport to pick him up there was a knock on the door. I barely got the door opened before I found myself being pushed against the wall with Brian's tongue halfway down my throat.

After a minute or so, when Brian moved away from my mouth and started nibbling on my neck, my brain started functioning again. "What... God, that feels good... what are you doing here?"

"If I have to explain it to you, we are in deep shit trouble," he replied, right before pulling my T-shirt over my head and throwing it across the room.

I laughed and gave him a little poke in the ribs. "I meant, I thought I was supposed to pick you up at the airport!"

"I couldn't wait; took an earlier flight." He brushed his thumb across my cheek and made sure I was looking him in the eyes when he continued, "Three months was long enough. Another couple of hours might have killed me."

All I could think of to say to that was, "Oh." For a man who claims he doesn't believe in romance, sometimes he can say and do the most amazing things.

That was pretty much the end of the conversation for a while. Within sixty seconds, he had us both naked and lying on the couch -- the bedroom was too far away -- and I was about to tell him that I might explode if he didn't fuck me right that second, when his fucking cell phone rang.

I groaned in frustration as he pushed himself off of me, then I went in the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. Brian likes the world to think that sex is the most important thing in his life, but the truth is, **nothing** can stop Brian from answering a ringing telephone.

So, for a couple of minutes, I had nothing to do but sit there sipping my water and listening to his side of the conversation. Which, I had to admit, sounded pretty interesting.

"What?!?"

...

"No, no it's fine."

...

"New York."

...

"Yes, visiting Justin, what do you think?"

...

"Of **course** you're interrupting something, Lindsay."

...

"No, don't call back later. It's fine. Just tell me--"

...

"Jesus Christ, will you stop with the fucking song and dance? If you need money for Gus, just say so!"

...

"That's kind of a lot; what's it for?"

At this point in the conversation, Brian's demeanor changed dramatically. In half a second, he went from appearing to be annoyed, frustrated, and eager to get the conversation over with to... looking like someone'd just told him he won the lottery.

"What kind of lessons?"

...

"Are you kidding me?"

...

"No, that's fantastic! Why would I object to paying for that?"

At that point, I left the room to go put my empty glass back in the kitchen. I couldn't wait until he got off the phone and told me what that had been all about.

I guess I didn't miss much, because I no sooner walked back into the living room when Brian had his arms around me. He actually picked me up and spun me around, the whole time smiling and laughing like a lunatic. A lunatic on drugs.

All I could do was laugh at him and ask, "What is up with you? What was that all about?"

He gave me a hard, fast kiss before pulling back and saying, "That was about my son... who wants to take figure skating lessons!"

I guess I can be a little thick sometimes, because I didn't immediately get what he was saying. I just stared at him blankly and said, "So? I've never even seen you watch figure skating."

"Yeah, but you know what they say about figure skaters!"

I just smiled and shook my head. "Brian, not **all** male figure skaters are--"

"I know, I know. Still, it's a good sign!" He laughed again as he sat back on the couch and pulled me down on top of him, straddling his lap.

I had to laugh, too. "I have to hand it to you Brian. You've got to be the only father on the entire fucking planet who would be not just accepting, but positively gleeful, over news like this."

He just pulled me down into a kiss, and after that, we didn't talk again for a long time.


End file.
